In the modern era of smart display devices such as, smart televisions capable of being coupled to a modem or other electronic devices for Internet and for other activities, people tend to use the smart display devices for a variety of purposes such as, surfing Internet and play games. In order to surf Internet or play games or to perform other activities on the smart display devices, one needs an onscreen keyboard to be displayed on the smart display devices. In other words, with these new evolving functionalities there is an increased need to enable its users to input text through onscreen keyboards and remote control devices.
As may be understood, a variety of onscreen keyboards with varied arrangements of alphabets, numbers, and characters are available. However, an onscreen keyboard that is most comfortable and user friendly to the users may be presented. Therefore, there is a need to evaluate onscreen keyboards before presenting the same to the users as existing onscreen layouts are not comfortable options to use in TV.